There you´ll be
by vrbinkaCZ
Summary: Just my mind taking the lead without my knowledge. Gonna be shipper at the end. Another chapter here.
1. Default Chapter

**There you'll be**

**By: rainydays9**

**Summary:Just my mind taking the lead without my knowledge. Gonna be shipper at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. JAG belongs to CBS and DPB and Paramount too.**

**Rating: T, maybe M later…**

**A/N: Kind of songfic but not yet. It's my first fanfic so bear with me please.**

* * *

**JAG headquarters, friday 7:30 PM**

„Hi, you ready to call it a day?" Harm looked from Mac's doorway, smiling and awfully happy.

Mac just shrugged

„Hello to you too".

„Tough day?" Harm asked

„Tough week".

Harm smiled and said „Your client giving you a hard time?"

„No Harm, you are".

„Sorry, can I make it up to you?"

„Well you should so you'll stay on my good side" Mac said, a small smile on her lips.

Harm chuckled and then asked „Ok, how about this saturday?"

Mac's face slightly paled „Harm I don't think I want to go flying".

„Oh come on Mac, it would be fun. I swear I will be gentle, please". When she didn't respond right away he added „Just the two of us, having fun in the sky. So, what do you say?"

Mac didn't know why, but she really wanted to spend some time with him and she was willing to go even if it involved flying.

„Fine, I'll go, but you're bringing lunch…and buying dinner after".

Harm just stepped out of the office, stalking the elevator and called „You're evil marine. Pick you up at 8 sharp."

„We'll see".

She smiled at the thought of the two of them having a good time, it didn't happened a lot these past months.

* * *

**Blackburg Airfield, saturday 11:30 AM**

The small yellow bi-plane slowly circled around the airfield, making some acrobatic moves from time to time.

Mac laughed and talked all the time, she was happy and wondered why the hell she didn't like planes.

Harm has been thinking about her. How her lips looks when she's smiling. How her dark brown eyes can dance and sparkle in the sun. He never imagined he would ever need somebody that much like he needs her. How could he lived his life without her?

They got along well. Flying together every saturday, running in the park every sunday morning, lunches when they were both at the office, until…

* * *

Two months later or so in the breakroom…**JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia, sometime afternoon**

They were talking about some case. Mac leaning against the counter, Harm pouring coffee into their cups. Suddenly, Harm got his courage.

„Mac?"

„Yeah?"

„I think we need to talk".

„Ugh, sure, then talk".

„Not now, not here. Have dinner with me tonight? My apartement, around seven?"

„I'll be there".

„Thanks, Mac". And then he walked away. Coffee still on the table.

Oh my God. He wants to talk. TALK. What about? Mac panicked. Maybe he wants to talk about us, to tell me how he feels. Could it be? Sure, what else would he want to talk about…

She didn't think of other possibilities.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter two

**There you'll be**

**By: rainydays9**

**Summary:Just my mind taking the lead without my knowledge. Gonna be shipper at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. JAG belongs to CBS and DPB and Paramount too.**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline: season four**

**A/N: someone who wants to beta?**

* * *

**Harm's apartment, North of Union Station 6:59 PM**

Mac arrived feeling uneasy. Something was bugging her, telling her to turn around and run away, but she declined. She hoped he wanted to have their talk.

Harm was doing the last touches to his dinner when he heard knocking at his door. He smiled, because he knew perfectly well who is on the other side. He opened the door.

„Always right on time, come in".

„Hi, it smells wonderful in here".

„Thanks". They smiled at each other till she looked and saw the table set for three.

„I thougt you wanted to talk? You invited someone else?".

„Yeah, that's why I wanted to talk, Mac, I… I have got... um…"

„What he probably wants to say is that he's got a girlfriend", said a person standing at the doorway.

She's got a key to Harm's apartment. A long-legged blonde, blue eyes, beautiful.

Mac wanted to escape. Run as fast as possible, but she would not. Her legs refused to make only one step, stood perfectly in place on the ground. Unable to move at all.

Confusion, fear, shock, hurt. Her heart screamed in pain. It broke into million pieces, fell on the ground. However her eyes mirrored nothing. Her expression was blank. She automaticaly regreted coming here, but what could she do now?

When Mac kept staring at Harm, the blonde got into action.

„Hello, my name is Mandy Wilson and I'm Harm's girlfriend. Nice to finally meet you. Harm told me a lot about you."

Mac quickly recovered and answered. „Oh, nice to meet you too". Then she turned to Harm. „So, what's about this dinner you promised me?"

Harm couldn't believe it. Mac looked shocked at first, but then- nothing. He had seen the walls around her. She was engrossed in conversation with Mandy, but alerted, careful at what she was saying. To a stranger, she would seem fine, but he knew, she was protecting herself…from him.

After the dinner, they were seatedon the couch, Mandy stuck at Harm's side and talking mostly about her.

„So, how long are you two together?" asked Mac

„Oh, about two months now", said Mandy.

That's exactly when Harm wanted to shoot himself. He knew he betrayed her, had lied to her and now he has to face the consequences.

Mac felt dead, but now it was even worse if it was possible. Harm didn't just broke her heart into tiny pieces, he even trampled over it and what was left from her heart was only dust. Nothing but dust.

„I think now is time for me to left", said Mac

Before Mandy could react Harm answered

„You don't have to, you know."

„Thanks, but I better go." And she left…

The next weeks were for Mac a complete blur. She worked hard, even won a few cases against Harm. She was mad at him at first, but then she just felt disapointed, tired of the fighting and walking in circles. So she gave up. She was trying so hard not to avoid him, from time to time asking how's Mandy. Other co-workers know about Mandy now too.

Everything was bearable, till the day the admiral gave Harm and Mac a case to work on together.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter three

**There you'll be**

**By: rainydays9**

**Summary:Just my mind taking the lead without my knowledge. Gonna be shipper at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. JAG belongs to CBS and DPB and Paramount too.**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline: season four**

**A/N: I wanna thank to everyone who gave me feedback. THANK YOU ;o) This chapter is a bit longer, so enjoy.**

* * *

**JAG Headquarters, 9:30 AM**

Harm and Mac walked out of the admiral's office and Mac asked: „So, your office or mine?"

„I can't Mac".

„What do you mean you can't?"

„I already have full shedule for today Mac".

„Great, and what's that supposed to mean? The hearing is tommorow, we have to work on it today".

„Fine. My apartment or yours?"

„What?" Mac glared at him

„I will take care of the food okay?"

It took Mac a while to decide if she should let him go into her apartment, but on the other way she really didn't want to go to his so…

„My apartment".

And then she dissapeared to her office with a loud thud of her door. All the co-workers were looking at him and it annoyed him.

Oh man, this is going to be tough evening. I should probably buy some junk food with meat in it so she won't eat me instead…hopefully. Harm thought.

**Hram's apartment, North of Union Station, 6:15 PM**

„Harm?"

„Yes Mandy"

„I don't think Mac likes me." Oh not that again, Harm thought.

„Don't worry about it. She's not much talkative to people she doesn't know".

„Okay, but still, maybe we should take her to dinner sometime, to get to know each other better, you know".

„Or maybe you should ask her to lunch so you can be alone with her. Mac won't say no to a free meal."

„Fine, I'll ask her."

„Okay, I'm going now, Mac's gonna kill me if I'll be late, bye".

„Bye Harm".

On the route to Mac's, Harm remembered the day he had meet Mandy. It was at the airfield. Just a coincidence. She was landing her plane. Well, it looked more like hard landing than anything else. Harm was concerned about her so he asked if she was allright and they started talking, mostly about planes. At the end she asked him on a date and he agreed.

**Mac's apartment, Georgetown around 7:00 PM**

Mac was sitting on her couch, wearing dark blue jeans and simple red T-shirt with USMC written over the front. She was looking into the files which didn't look very promising. She was going to spend a whole evening with Harmon Rabb jr., just thinking about it send chills through her spine. One look at the door. He was late, as always.

Suddenly there was someone knicking at her door, so she got up from the couch and opened it.

„Hi Mac".

„You're late".

„I know and I'm sorry, but I brought you a Beltway Burger". Then he fashed her his patented flyboy smile and she just wanted to be in his arms forever.

„Oh, okay, then you're forgiven. Whats that?"

„What"? She was pointing at something Harm was hiding behind his back.

He held a single red rose.

„I wanted to apologize for my behaviour these past few weeks. I'm sorry Sarah".

She took the single rose and sniffed it. Then she looked up at him.

„Thank you".

They worked straight for three hours. Harm looked up from the paper he was staring at. Mac was reading a file and unconsciously groaned as she tried to masage her hurting neck.

„I think we should call it a day, what do you say?"

Mac glanced at him, wanted to say something but didn't. Instead she got up and stretched.

„If you want to go, you can. I'll finish it. There's not very much to do anyway".

„NO, no Mac, I'll help you. Give me half of it and I'll také it home with me".

Mac nodded and started to pick up the shattered papers and various files. Then split it in halfs.

Harm turned to leave when Mac found a file on the ground. It belonged to his part.

„Harm wait, you forgot this one".

But when she turned around she was mere inches from his face. The time stopped. They looked at each other. Mac licked her lips as Harm took the file from her, never looking away from her. He still held her hand in his bigger one. Then he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, looking straight into her chocolate eyes. Her pulse rate raced and she couldn't remember how to breathe. A lonely tear run away from her eye and flow it's way up her cheek. Harm wiped it with his thumb. Then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

TBC

* * *

so, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me :o)

Hopefully I covered that thing with Mandy. Hmmand what happens now...?


End file.
